ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Freeflow
"Before i introduce myself i´d like to make something clear. I know i look like aqualad so i´d really aprecciate if you people STOPPED TELLING ME!!!" ''-FREEFLOW-'' Freeflow name says it all, nothing will ever stop him!!! With the power to "jump" between space/time rips he could be swimming in Australia and then have lunch on top of the Eiffel tower. Pre-Titans Freeflow was born with the ability to open gaps in space/time continuity through which he can teleport. He discovered this ability at the age of twelve, trying to start on the evergrowing Parkour sport he suffered an accident that could have resulted in his death if he hadnt (uncounciosly) "jumped" to the safety of his bed. Learning of his ability he countinued his training in Parkour with little interest on anything but himself using his powers for selfish pourposes. After learning of the existence of the teen titans he traveled to asia, seeking training of the True Master, there he became an exceptional hand to hand fighter (although he is also esxperienced in the use of weapons he prefers hand to hand aproach), seeing his potential the true master then taught him his most powerful technique, it allowed a person to gather all his vital energy and concentrate it on an specific point of his body, to later be realised in form of a beam, however this technique leaves the user exhausted and vunerable, so Freeflow only uses it as a last resource. Post-Titans The reason that he is rarely seen is that Freeflow applied to become a member of the titans at Jump city but was rejected by Robin and Beast Boy (who at this point, a little after Terra´s betrayal) were still reluctant to trust strangers,since he holds a strange rivalry with Robin that, if not for the constant help of his teammates would have already led to an open fight , so now he is a free agent, willing to help the titans when they need him, but on the mean-time, enjoying himself, and sometimes, watching over jump city as he flows over its rooftops. Powers and Abilities Besides having been born with the ability to teleport Freeflow is skilled in Parkour (which he uses as his primary mean of locomotion), posseses human-peak strenght, speed, reflexes and acrobatic skills, besides as a result of the training by the true master he is an expert in martial arts (both armed or hand to hand) and is capable of concentrating his Chi in form of a highly destructive wave (powerful enough to destroy a Battleship or a medium-sized building) howerver this technique leaves him exhausted and vulnerable because of its high charge time, so even though its a one-shot-kill attack its rarely used. Weaknesses Freeflow is a very emotional guy, even though he is tolerant with his friends his anger gets the best of him sometimes, besides he is easily blackmailed when people he cares for are in danger, and the gaps in dimensions he opens to teleport can be tracked by someone with special equipment if he takes somebody with him in a jump and he can be inpeded to teleport by powerful physquic entities (which dont allow him to open gaps in dimensions) moreover to teleport he must know where is he teleporting to by having memories of that place or seeing it, even if he can teleport to places he has never seen this requires intense concentration, the place cant be too far away and even so trying it could result in disaster, sending freeflow between a wall, thus killing him. Category:Characters